The terror of Shin Akuma
by Dullaware
Summary: ( CHAP UP! ) The fighters are running out of time. There is not much left to do but train..........Ryu goes off in search for a new technique
1. A terrifying begining, a sickening end

*Disclaimer* : 

Blake: I do not own capcom or snk But technically I do..........I do have a capcom versus SNK 2 so doesn't that matter any?

Akuma: *Thwap* Quite you. You own nothing but a pathetic piece of plastic which I can crush with a mere..........*Ramble ramble*

Blake: Eh..........this could take a while.............

Akuma: You little...................COME HERE!!!

Blake: Yipe! On with the fic!!!!! *runs screaming*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The terror of shin Akuma"

One year after them millionaire fighting tournament................................

"Hey Ken!" Ryu called for his lifetime friend from afar running as fast as his two feet could take him. He arrived, the site widening his eyes with horror. "Oh my god Ken!!!" Ryu ran over to his old friend to find him.

"No no it's Yatte ze!" Ken showed Dan his classic one arm pose again as Dan tried to follow along taking notes with his pen and paper. Making little oos and ahhs with each move. Ryu walked over to the two proceeding to whisper into Kens ear.

"I thought we agreed to never associate with this guy?" Dan blinked at the two whispering friends, then went back to writing his notes. The title "The perfect pose". Ken stared at Ryu and shook his head and began going over why Dan wasn't the best person to converse with, while Ken argued about how he needed new poses............meanwhile on the other side of Japan a distressed Sakura walked along a side walk her faithful friend walking around staring oddly.

"Sakura what's the matter? Normally your so energetic and gabbing on about how the next tournament is right around the corner........what's wrong with you today?" Sakura said nothing just stared into the sky.

"Strange............You think that through all these years..............you know what you want to do with your life...............then a new interest arises............and you give it your all only to find that............." Sakura was cut off mid-sentence. Her eyes widening at what she saw. There walking with his head down.........fire red hair.......leading into a large tie. A black karate gi outfit. Deep brown skin, and a sullen look on his face. Akuma walked slowly down the path. The buzz around the fighting world being that after Akuma lost the fight to Rugal he lost the will to fight all together and became nothing more then a broken man. Rugal had been eventually put down by the combined powers of Ken and Ryu ( Stay tuned for a fic on that ^^ ). Sakura could not help but go to the man. Fierce anger in her eyes as she remembered him being the one to so harshly beat her beloved Ryu. "Hey you!" Akuma ignored her completely and continued down the path. Sakura ran to him charging her fist and with a powerful shout "Shinku HADO-KEN!" and sent a wave of power coursing through Akuma. To which he simply kept walking unphased. Sakura frustrated met him dead on. Screaming with all her might and caught him in the chin with an uppercut that brought him to a knee, then slumped over. Bystanders stood in awe as they began talking amongst themselves.

"Did you see?"

"That horrible monster that has plagued us so...........taken out by one punch........." Deep in Akumas mind red began to swirl. The embarrassment.........the shame.........this had not been his first lost since his fight with Rugal. Many a fighter had taken him out several times since the tournament.

"Come on Akuma. The great master of the dark hado eh?" Kyo spoke arrogantly as he winded up his fist and sent a fire punch knocking Akuma to the ground. This memory was not the first, nor the last.

"Ha..........Akuma............who would be scared of you?" Said the confident Yuri as she slammed into him with her one hundred slaps technique and sent the man sprawling to the floor. Yuri gave her unforgettable peace sign pose and soon left. The memory of defeat swirling causing the blood red cloud in his mind to grow deeper. Then a figure, a single solitary figure stood in the center of the cloud. Akuma knew at once who it was, causing his eyes to widen.

"You call yourself a warrior? You are pathetic. I am the master of the hado. You are nothing." Ryu then turned and disappeared into the cloud. This was to much, Akuma could not take any more. The cloud swirled within his brain and something snapped. Back in the real world the slumped over Akuma began to twitch. Sakura still talking to others signing autographs gasped when she saw the mist begin to surround Akuma. The blood red mist swirled around his entire being lifting him into the air. The cloud in a loud burst hiding his body completely. In the mist Akumas eyes burst open. A low growl, turning into a yell as his eyes went completely blood red. His hair changing to snow white. A sickening grin spreading across his face. His symbol on the back of his GI turned from that of heaven into something all together different ( Ok ok I don't know what it means -_- ) Akuma let out a scream and the mist flew into his back. His eyes closing until the mist had disappeared and then shooting open when it was finished.

"Ryu................" Shin Akuma spoke in a low growl. Sakura looked up and then began to laugh.

"Oh so carrot top has a new hair color...........ooooooo spoo..........." A sickening crunch was heard. Sakuras eyes widening. Blood coming from her mouth. Akumas fist now sickeningly stuck out the other end of her body. Taking out his fist he used the girls shirt to clean his arm before walking down his path. A large pool of blood forming around Sakura as the people began scream for help. The last thing Sakura ever saw was a dove flying over a ray of light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akuma: *Strangling Blake* I did not lose to any of those people!!!! TAKE IT BACK!!!

Blake: *Gasping for air* I.............cant........................with......................your.......................hands *Akuma drops Blake* Muuuuuuuuuuuuch better...........So what do you guys think? I was surfing the street fighter fic page and noticed absolutely no horror or suspense fics so I figured I would make one............so dark...................dead Sakura..............it only gets worse *weeps* Now as for you Akuma SHINKU TATSAY! *kicks Akuma in the shin. No effect...........Blake smiles wide as Akuma looks down then back at him. Blake takes of running* STAY TUNED FOR MORE!!!!! 

Akuma: GET BACK HERE!!!!!


	2. Unrelenting horror

Blake: *Blake playing with little Ryu and Akuma dolls* Mwahahahaha I am Ryu! You cannot hope to defeat me Akuma!! *kicks the Akuma doll to the ground. The real Akuma walks in. Looks down at the doll then back at Blake. Blake smiles and picks up the Akuma doll and dust it off* Eheh heh liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike I was saying *Kicks the Ryu doll to the ground* I am Akuma the undefeatable warlord! I have no equal *Akuma starts to laugh and walks away* And blah blah. I'm a big idiot with hair that looks like I was smacked over the head with a salmon.  
Akuma: What was that???

Blake: Ummmm Akuma is the worst fighter ever!! Nothing more then a stupid rip off of Ryu MWAHAHA *Blake starts running but is caught off by a mega hado-ken. Blakes back is now smoking.* owwww *twitch twitch*

Akuma: Now *puts a foot over Blakes beaten body* On with the fic! GRAHAHAHAHA!!!

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The terror of Shin Akuma"

Word had begun to spread of Akuma and his killing of Sakura. Many came to her funeral including Ryu himself. The young fighter seeing her coffin began to weep into Kens shoulder. He had really liked the young fighter, now that she was gone she would never know. "It's alright Ryu. We'll get him back." Ken said as he patted Ryus back softly. Many of the millionaire fighters arrived for the service, a particularly sad Chun-li sat crying over the loss of a great fighter, and friend. Not an eye was dry as Ryu himself gave the eulogy. Though throughout all the visitors one especially was absent. The American hero Guile stood in the forest in Sapporo face to face with the now infamous Shin Akuma.

"Akuma!" Guile shouted, pointing in Shin Akumas direction. "You have been charged with murder. As a service to the Japanese government I am placing you under arrest! Will you come quietly?" Shin Akuma simply ignored him. Staring the man directly in the eye. A smirk came over Guiles face. "I was hoping you wouldn't come easy." He stretched out. His arms going in circles then back and forth across his chest. Getting into his fighting stance he looked at Shin Akuma, who had done nothing but stare at Guile the entire time. Guile came rushing at Shin Akuma a yell echoing out through the forest. When he reached him he knelt still moving he brought his legs into the air. "Sonic kick!!" The blue flames began to form around his leg as he brought up his back. In mid air his eyes widened as he saw he was hitting nothing but air. Shin Akuma now stood at the other end. The gaze he had never left his face. Guile used his momentum and flipped off a tree and back at Shin Akuma at a high speed. His arms pulled back tightly. "Sonic Boom!!" Though before he could get his arms back Guile heard a loud snap. The blow so fast he had yet to feel it. Black crows fluttered over head as Guile looked down to see that the only thing holding him in the air was Shin Akumas foot. Then the pain. The stomach churning pain began to flood his entire body. "Ho..............ho............how.............." Though Guile could not speak any more. In a flash Shin Akuma brought his leg down with a slam. Guile falling unconsious by the blow. Shin Akumas cold gaze now broke into a disturbing grin as he brought all his weight down and twisted his foot. Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrack, the end of the legendary warrior Guile. 

Three weeks later, along a stretch of road Ryu walked contemplating what had happened. First Sakura...........then Guile.......what was Shin Akuma doing? What was to be gained of this? Ryu had asked around and discovered that Shin Akuma had said one thing before he ripped into Sakura "Ryu" The sound of his own name haunted him. Was he afraid? No, he said to himself. "I am not afraid of him." Ryu clenched his fist "I will stop him" With that he threw his satchel across his back, and took off running to the place Shin Akuma had been seen.

Each fighter was taking the deaths differently, many had fled Japan all together. Raiden, Dan, and the younger fighters had all left ( The younger kids leaving due to parental influences ). The other fighters had begun to train mercilessly, each fighter pushing themselves to new limits. Kyo stood in a bamboo forest. Bamboo all around him. His eyes began to emit deep red flames. His fist spun like lightning and sliced in half every bamboo tree. Ryo sat in a steady state of meditation, waiting the challange that laid ahead.

After a usless spinning bird kick Chun-li's feet sat resting in Shin Akumas hands. A loud cry for mercy from Chun-li fell on def ears as she began to feel her very flesh rip. Through a mist of blood and destroyed flesh Shin Akuma began walking again non chalantly. The symbol on his back glowing an eerie white. Word had spread about the next street fighter who met her end. "I heard she went after hearing about Guile." 

"Well it dosen't matter now. No one can stop Akuma." The crowd went about talking and murmering. Never seeing the anger stricken fighters in the alley.

"He killed another.........." A figure in the shadows spoke.

"We together can stop him!" A females voice spoke.

"Bison has stated publicly he was going to try to kill him." A deep voice spoke.

"Graaaaaaaaah!" A beastly voice rang out. The four figures walked out onto the streets. Finding a cafe they entered. When the coats came off Cammy, Blanka, Terry, and a much more serious Mai all sat down to a drink.

"We need a plan. He can't defeat us all!" Cammy said. Terry said nothing sipping at his sake.

"Maybe, but we have no idea how strong he his. We could all be walking into a death trap." Mai spoke. Blanka had just finished eating his cup and let out an inspiring growl. Finally after his sake was finished Terry spoke up. His cap lowered over his head hiding his eyes.

"Wether or not we win, we need to try to stop him. We have to at least try. If we do not only more will pay the price. Cammy nodded slowly. 

"I think that if one of us distracts him, the other three can attack him from behind. Then it's all hell, we need to attack with every thing we have, if we dont who knows what will happen." They all nodded in agreement to Mais words. Cammy was not paying attention though. A slow stream of smoke coming out of an alley. "What?" Mai asked. Cammy got up and ran to the smoke. The three following, when they saw each of there eyes shot open in disbelief. Lying in the cold alley his body still smoking from fresh flames. No breathing, Ken laid in the dank alley.........dead. Cammy looked over into the distance and saw the familiar symbol of Shin Akuma as it dissapeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Akuma is bound up in rope gagged and squirming* 

Blake: And stay there! Well i'd like to get a bit serious, I know the chapters are a bit short ( its my first fic in a looooooooooooong time though ) This one will most likely go to about 4 chapters, after this starter fic I promise they'll get longer ( hopefully better -_- ) anyhow reviews are much appreciated, now to the story, many a charaters have died Sakura, Chun-li, Guile, and they arent the last. Akuma is on a raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaampage. Stay tuned for fic 3 "Training day"


	3. Tension rises

Blake: 'ello all, time for chapter 3, but before I get it underway I must stop to say thank ya to kikoken for review me fic, not to many people have reviewed my fic ( actually only one other person, thanks DA to you too ) I was just about to give up on the fic, but today ( Ha it was actually two minutes ago ) I read the reviews and decided that if at least two people were interested I'd continue, anyways for those of you wondering Akuma is out chasing my dummy that I built. He may be strong but isn't all that smart ^^ Well on with the fic!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The terror of Shin Akuma"

Running as fast as he could down a dark alley way a man tried to cling to his very life, dodging a few errant trash cans and splashing water onto local homeless men this man had the fear of god in his eyes. Behind him the slow, menacing, methodical steps of Shin Akuma. The kanji symbol ( thanks again kikoken ) symbol glowing snow white. The man running was none other then the "heroic" Bison. After announcing publicly that he was going to personally destroy Shin Akuma he immediately sought plans to catch him by surprise. As Akuma was walking down a street in Hiroshima, Bison made his move calling out for his psycho crusher attack and running it straight into Shin Akuma. Though he did not budge. Bison fell to the ground wide eyed with horror. Seeing Akuma turn around and flashing him that grim smile Bison knew his time was up. So now here he was running as fast as he could trying his best to escape death itself. "Ah!!" Bison tripped over an empty beer bottle and fell on his face. In an instant Shin Akuma was standing over him. Bending down he grabbed the man, who by now was screaming to the top of his lungs for mercy. The grin widening he sent a short jab into Bisons chest, through Bisons screaming a crick could be heard as his entire rib cage shattered. Bison emitted a low moan, blood dripping from his mouth into a small puddle on the dank streets. Tossing the man into the air Shin Akuma placed a foot to his knee. Calling on his dark powers, energy began to swirl around him. The still airborne Bison not able to do anything but understand his own fate. With an evil laugh Shin Akuma began to move, seeming to float on air as he caught Bison coming down. Countless kicks and punches, to fast for the eye to see came crushing down Bison, faster and faster Akuma still giving off the disturbing laughter. Soon in the midst of the punches and kicks a severed arm fell to the ground. Landing with a plop to the street, then a leg, soon the other arm and leg joined. Shin Akuma stopped then with a lightning fast kick the head of the leader of shadaloo came to rest with the other limbs of his former body.

Inside a dimly lit room a cheap television clicked on to life. Giving a dim glow. Flickers of shadows bounced off the faces of Terry, Cammy, Mai, and Blanka. A news cast was being given. "At the top of the news today, another person lost his life to the menace known as Shin Akuma." The camera panned out to a man in his late 50s' talking into the camera.

"I was in my house at the time when I heard all this crashing, I called my wife downstairs and asked her if it was her making the noise, she said no. I looked outside and when I did all I saw was blood, arms legs head and a body. All torn off from one another." The camera went back to the reporter.

A very sickening sight indeed. The body has been identified to be none other then the leader of the shadaloo M. Bison." A picture of Bison being placed beside her. "Which begs the question, was it such a bad thing? This brings the death count to 13 people who have lost there lives to Shin Akuma, and here they all are." A list of white names began to scroll. ( Sorry about this, but I have NO idea what the characters lasts names are, any one who knows pleeeeeeeeease tell me. I'll have it changed very quickly ) Sakura, Guile, Chun-li, Ken Masters, Balrog, Yamazaki, Yuri, Zangief, Athena, Yun, Cheng, Iori, and Bison. "A service for these fighters will be held………" Cammy turned the television off looking at the three others in the room. 

"So now what?" She asked a puzzled look on her face.

"We need to train. If we can gather up every other warrior in Japan then we can all attack at once, there is no way he can defeat us all. We all need to train like have never trained before. Put all of our own rivalries behind no matter how deep, and focus on destroying Akuma." Terry said not looking up. His cap pulled down over his eyes. Mai nodded in agreement. Blanka giving a yip of approval.

"Then it's settled, we will gather together every warrior and train. It's our only hope." Cammy spoke with confidence.

So word was spread. Soon every fighter left alive in Japan arrived at a large field in Osaka. Talking amongst themselves as to why they were brought to this place. Cammy stood atop a large tree and began to shout out. "We all know Akuma is powerful" She spoke to the group. Many fighters nodding in agreement. Others just shrugging not wanting to admit it. "We all know that alone we are no match for Akuma" Less people agreed this time. "There is only one way that we can defeat him." Her voice more pleading now. "We must all train together and stop him! There is no other way!" To say the crowd had mixed emotions would be an understatement.

"Are you insane? I the great Joe can take out any opponent with one hurricane kick!!" Joe boasted.

"She is right!" Rock chimed in having a soft spot for this very cute girl. He had to hide his face as he turned a deep blood red embarrassed due to certain things he was looking over. 

"I don't want to scar my beautiful face so the more of you who fight him before me the better!" Vega shouted out. To which he only got menacing stares. Vega took a step back laughing a bit. "I mean………let's train!!" More arguments began to ensue, when the most unlikely of people stood up and began to speak.

"Shin Akuma is a disgrace. We may all have our quirks and things that may dishonor martial arts, but we each have respect for our opponent. Even the evilest of us all has some level of honor for their opponent. This Akuma has no respect. He has no honor. He only lives to kill. This man is an insult to everything we train for. He is an insult to everything we believe in as warriors……….he is an insult to life itself." A staggering Ryu spoke over the crowd. "This man…………he killed my best friend, he killed a part of me…………for this………HE WILL DIE!" Ryu, being to emotionally stressed out to continue passed out. His gi ripped and shredded. Even suicide attempts seemed to have been made on his wrist. Mai caught him, cradling him in her arms.

"Even after his best friend was killed he still wants to fight. Listen to his words. This Akuma will kill us all if we don't fight together!" A tear stricken Mai spoke. All the fighters listened intently, then nodded in agreement. Shouts of "He will die!" and "We will have revenge!" began to stir the crowd. Unbeknownst to any of them, this would turn to be one of the biggest challenges they had ever faced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake: I know I know this isn't training day, but I had this nagging feeling that I should have a chapter lead into training day, I really think you readers will like the way this fic ends

Akuma: That doll………….it wasn't you………………*mean glare*

Blake: eep! Umm…………..Akuma hey! I thought you ummm you know were like trying to uhh……….hey where'd you get those fresh pumas bro? ( Clone high!! )

Akuma: I'm not wearing shoes

Blake: *Big smile* umm………LOOK A BANANA!!! *akuma looks, blake runs* WOO HOO!!! *runs off a cliff. Holds up sign saying "bye bye" falls all the way to ground with a loooooooooooooooooooud thud* sta…………stay tuned for chapter four………*passes out*

Akuma: GRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Sends a hado-ken down to blakes battered body*


	4. An old visitor, a new lesson

Hi everyone!!!! Long time no see eh? Well after a week of camp ( counselor I'm no kid!!! ) I return. This month I have really lost the interest to write, buuuuut through watching anime, and reading it ( NEWTYPE USA IS THE GREATEST ANIME MAG EVER! IF YOU ARE READING THIS BUY THIS MAGAZINE ) I have gotten my inspiration back!!!! Well I don't have much to say so let's go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The terror of Shin Akuma"

Silence………………….Ryu awoke to silence. Deep in a cold sweat the room seemed to spin. A sickening cry coming from his very soul. The images running vividly through his mind. Though he had not been there to see it he was now having visions of the death of his life long friend. Seeing Ken laughing with him growing up. The struggles they endured………….the pain the felt…………the anger of watching their master die……………….all this boiled in his brain until the image of Ken begging for his life through a blood soaked face caused Ryu to ignite. Throwing hado-kens as hard as he could muster, kicking the room to shreads. Screaming Akumas name to the top of his lungs. A startled Mai opened the door to find Ryu on bended knee. In his hand was a small picture of his lost friend. Quickly cradling him in her arms she rocked him back and forth. Ryu could do nothing, nor say nothing. 

Soon he passed out into a dreamy daze. Colors of blues yellows reds greens and many more blazed brilliantly around him. The Colors all stopped and swirled into a deep mist. From that mist emerged his long dead trainer, Gouken. Ryu was awe stricken to say the least. Goukens voice was soft and mellow, as it had always been. "Ryu…………….Ryu……………listen to me………..Akuma is no longer the man he once was. At a time he was my brother………then he became Akuma as we knew him, but now………..now he is evil itself. In him is the darkness of a man a thousand fold. There is but one way to defeat him." Ryu trued to speak, but words would not come. "An ancient technique called the spirit hado. Akuma, and the world for that matter always belived that the style that we use could only come of evil. It was branched to evil, but as you know I developed a more less dangerous form. Akuma has one of the strongest attacks to ever be used in martial arts, known only as the raging demon. It is when he uses this that his dark chi is at its peak. But using yin and yang a good version of this can be used as well…………gathering the spirits of fallen warriors, this attack uses the powers of all warriors that have fallen in battle, and focuses them all to the evil. Only when Akuma uses the raging demon can this attack have its full effect. Ryu…………………..you have not only been a student to me……….but a son as well. Know that Ken is with me. We are doing fine, and will always be here for you." The colors began to swirl, distorting Goukens image. "The spirit hado can be found deep within the confines of our old home…………………….good bye………my son………." Ryus eyes shot open. The intense breathing returned to normal. A very intense, almost revived Ryu stood. A determined look on his face. The kunochi could only gaze at the man. Ryu slowly opened the door and stepped out. Walking down the road headed for one destination only. Soon walking turned to running. He was determined to make it to his old home. Mai was struggling, but keeping pace. She had no idea as to where he was going, but was going to find out. 

Meanwhile teeth gritted as Kyo locked hands with Terry. Flashes of blue energy and blazing fire as the two struggled for the advantage. Jumping back the two faced off. "Burning pheniox!" Kyo screamed as he called forth his new attack. Bringing his arms to the air he formed a triangle with his hands. His eyes grew wide as a flame pheinox flew from his arms. Flying towards Terry. "Lightning thrust!!!" Terry called out as he lept to the air and gave innumerable swift kicks which shot out winds moving at such high speed they could hardly be seen. They easily tore threw the fire bird and nipped at Kyos body till Kyo collapsed to the ground. Coming over and offering a hand Terry stood over the young fighter.

"You did well." Terry spoke with a soft smile. Kyo nodded slowly. Though a disappointed expression was evident on his face. "Hey we're just training!" He patted Kyos back. "Now what do you say to something to eat? On me." He gave a wide smile. Kyo returned the smile and walked down to a food place with Terry. On the training grounds each warrior who was left alive was still deep in training. Ryo combating a hard to hit Dhalsim. The two warriors deeply engaged in combat. A slip in his yoga flame technique and Ryo had connected with his kyoken attack and down went the warrior. Meanwhile all fighters trained with intensity.

Papers, notebooks and books were all in clusters stacked to the ceiling as a bewilder Ryu looked through the final book on the shelve. He had been searching through whatever he could find. Mai sat on the arm of a chair staring at him. This man had her completely baffled. She had been trying, since the first day she met him, to understand him. As anyone in Japan, she had heard the stories of the legendary Ryu. Unlike practically every fighter she had ever known, this man had no reason to fight, other then the love of the fight itself. Something she found so interesting she wanted to know all about him. Though learning anything from him was near impossible. Ryu slowly pulled the final book from the shelf and a soft click was heard. A low rumbling began to and the bookcase turned around. On the side that was now visible a small lantern was placed. A beam of light shown through the room blinding Mai and Ryu. When Mais vision returned Ryu was gone……………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My first fin update in a month!!!! R&R soon more will come!!!!!


End file.
